Flores
by Rynn Bodt
Summary: AU. Y el italiano se enamoró de aquel hombre que cada mañana iba a su floristería a comprar un crisantemo. One-shot.


_Axis Powers - Hetalia_ pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**Flores**

Las campanas situadas encima de la puerta sonaron avisando de que un nuevo cliente había entrado en la tienda.

—Buenos días, ¿venden crisantemos?

—Buenos días. Por supuesto —respondió el dependiente, que en ese momento se encontraba bajo el mostrador ordenando algunas cajas—, ¿de qué color los quiere?

El chico pensó la respuesta un rato, el suficiente como para que el tendero quisiera asegurarse de que seguía ahí; así pues, quiso ponerse en pie, sin recordar qué tenía encima. Se quejó por el golpe recibido en la cabeza, causando la risa del otro.

—¿Podría ver los colores disponibles? —preguntó intentando aguantar las carcajadas.

—Sígueme —ordenó serio el empleado, intentando evitar más risas por el color rojizo de su tez, que mostraba la vergüenza que estaba pasando; y comenzó a caminar, seguido del muchacho.

—La floristería es nueva, ¿verdad?

El castaño asintió.

—De hecho, hoy es nuestro primer día.

—Espero que tengáis éxito.

El joven le agradeció y se giró hacia él.

—Aquí están. Tómate tu tiempo.

Echó un vistazo rápido a las flores y enseguida se decidió por un color: el blanco. Así pues, cogió una de ese color y volvió al mostrador, donde estaba el dependiente. Le entregó unas cuantas monedas para pagar la flor, y él le dio el cambio junto a una rosa.

Miró la flor de color lavanda que acababa de recibir. Luego dirigió la mirada al chico que tenía en frente, extrañado.

—Es un regalo, por ser el primer cliente.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias... —intentó adivinar el nombre del castaño.

—Italia.

—Muchas gracias, Italia. Yo soy Alemania —añadió dándole la mano al italiano en forma de saludo.

Al final, se despidieron y Alemania se marchó. Y ninguno se pudo quitar de la cabeza al otro en lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

El martes, el día siguiente, el alemán volvió a acudir a la tienda para comprar una flor igual a la del día anterior. Pero esta vez, al pagar, Italia le dio una margarita.

—¿Otra flor? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, parece que serás un cliente regular, así que te la doy como agradecimiento.

Alemania dio las gracias y comentó que era la primera vez que veía una de color rosa, como la que le dio el italiano, pues casi todas las que había visto hasta ese momento eran blancas.

* * *

El miércoles, Italia se armó de valor para preguntar algo que llevaba toda la semana rondando por su cabeza.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —susurró con timidez.

—Claro.

—¿Para quién son los crisantemos?

—Para mi hermano, murió la semana pasada en un accidente.

—Lo siento, no quería... —dejó de hablar cuando vio que el rubio negaba con la cabeza.

—No importa.

—Toma, es una camelia —dijo Italia acercando la flor a Alemania.

—Blanca... como sus cabellos. Por eso siempre compro flores blancas —explicó con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

El italiano no supo si había hecho bien en preguntarle. Tal vez le había hecho recordar algo doloroso, pero gracias a eso ahora sabía un poco más de la vida del alemán.

* * *

—Buenos días, Italia —saludó el alemán al entrar a la tienda y ver a un castaño ordenando el inventario.

—Soy Romano —espetó el chico—. Y tú debes ser Alemania, te he visto por las mañanas. Me caes mal, bastardo patatas.

—¡Romano! —exclamó Italia, que salía de la parte trasera de la floristería— ¡No puedes hablarle así ni a Alemania ni a los demás clientes, los ahuyentarás!

Él chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—Además —continuó el hermano menor—, he hablado con España y dice que en diez minutos estará aquí, así que puedes tomarte el día libre.

—Ese idiota... —murmuró refiriéndose al último nombrado, sonrojándose.

Y corrió a la parte trasera de la tienda tras sacar la lengua burlándose de Alemania, quien seguía atónito observando a los hermanos.

—Perdónale, Alemania, suele ser así con todo el mundo.

El rubio rió. Aunque no sabía por qué le caía mal al hermano de Italia, en vez de molestarse, le había parecido gracioso.

—Pero, sois idénticos, ¿sois gemelos?

—No, él es unos años mayor. La gente suele diferenciarnos por esto —comentó señalando su mechón—. Bueno, puedes ir a buscar lo que necesites, estaré en el mostrador.

Y como los días anteriores, cuando Alemania fue a pagar, recibió una flor del empleado.

—Otra rosa —musitó el alemán aceptando la flor.

—Sí, pero de diferente color —comentó riendo Italia.

Y Alemania agradeció el regalo, pensando en que la rosa roja y la de color lavanda del primer día eran como los dos italianos: tan parecidas pero tan distintas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Y el viernes, la flor que le entregó el italiano la llamó más la atención que la de los días anteriores.

—¿Qué flor es?

—Pensamiento.

—Es...

—Preciosa, ¿verdad?

Alemania asintió. Le gustaba como se entremezclaban en los finos pétalos de la flor los varios tonos de azul con el amarillo y el blanco. Y pensó en el fin de semana que se acercaba: no tenía pensado volver a la floristería hasta el lunes siguiente, pero se había acostumbrado a verle y a hablar con él cada mañana. Aun así, decidió que era mejor esperar a que pasaran esos dos días en los que, seguramente, estaría solo.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde, y Alemania se hallaba leyendo un libro en el salón, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta; maldijo entre dientes, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un rubio con una molesta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alemania cerró la puerta sin pensarlo, pero el ágil chico, que había previsto la reacción del alemán, se lo impidió con uno de sus pies, después abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró al piso.

—Pensaba que no tendrías el apartamento tan ordenado —comentó observando todo el espacio.

—¿Has bebido? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Inglaterra?

—Me aburría en casa y pensé en venir a visitarte: hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—No te echaba de menos.

Inglaterra ignoró el comentario del alemán y se sentó en el sofá del salón, fijándose en un jarrón de cristal que había encima de uno de los muebles.

—¿Y esas flores? No sabía que te gustaban.

—Me las han regalado.

—Ya veo... Entonces, ¿es correspondido?

—¿Qué?

El inglés le miró molesto.

—¡Qué! Es obvio que me refiero a... —Inglaterra hizo una pausa—. ¿No sabes qué te está queriendo decir la persona que te las ha dado? —preguntó señalando las flores con el dedo índice.

Alemania negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy —dijo levantándose repentinamente—, así que infórmate y dale una respuesta —y tras decir esas palabras, el inglés cerró la puerta y salió del edificio.

Alemania pasó toda la tarde en la biblioteca buscando información sobre flores, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: la flor del primer día representaba el amor a primera vista; las tres siguientes, el amor; y la que le entregó el día anterior significaba: «Piensa en mí de igual forma que yo pienso en ti». ¿Podría ser que el italiano se hubiera fijado en él? Siguió buscando información, hasta que miró por una de las ventanas y se percató de que las calles solo estaban iluminadas por las luces de las farolas y la luz de la luna. Miró su reloj y vio que quedaban menos de cinco minutos para las nueve, hora a la que cerraba Italia la floristería. Así pues, corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies hasta llegar a la tienda donde, afortunadamente, pese a haber en la puerta un cartel indicando que el establecimiento estaba cerrado, las luces seguían encendidas. Y, sin vacilar, entró.

—Lo siento, pero ya hemos cerrado —avisó Italia al oír el sonido de las campanas que indicaban que la puerta había sido abierta.

—Por favor...

El castaño se volteó sorprendido al oír aquella voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Vienes a por lo de siempre?

—No, quiero una dalia.

Y como el lunes, guió al alemán hasta donde se encontraban las flores que buscaba y dejó que se tomara el tiempo que necesitara para elegir la adecuada. Miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente, pero halló la respuesta rápidamente al ver que Alemania se dirigió a las de color rosa.

—«Intentaré hacerte siempre feliz» —pensó Italia—. Bonito mensaje. Seguramente tendrá una cita con su novia o...

—Esta está bien —dijo para sí Alemania, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del italiano.

Juntos se dirigieron al mostrador, donde el rubio pagó la flor; y durante los siguientes minutos, este observaba la dalia mientras el castaño observaba al otro.

—¿Debería decirle que tengo prisa y debo irme ya? ¿O tal vez que su pareja debe estar esperándole? ¿O...? —pensaba el italiano. Le gustaba estar con él, pero el ambiente era algo incómodo. Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por la voz del otro chico.

—Maldición —musitó el alemán—. Ya me estoy poniendo nervioso...

—Tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que conseguirás hacer feliz a la persona a la que se la des —le animó Italia.

Alemania suspiró, agarró con fuerza la flor y, mirando en otra dirección para que el italiano no viera su sonrojo, la acercó a este. Pero al notar que la flor seguía en su mano, dirigió su vista al chico, quien le miraba extrañado.

—Cógela, es para ti —dijo provocando que en la cara de Italia apareciera una amplia sonrisa—. Quiero conocerte más.


End file.
